shadows reaped into the world of mlp
by Shadowknight74
Summary: you may know of the story about a traveler known as Morgan spencer well she isn't the only traveler out there that likes to not be bound buy the rules (though nowadays she makes them so eh) my name is joshua craig, though more often then not i go by shadow, and this is the story of my adventures in mlp fim
1. first time's a bitch

**_Thank you so much to Authora97 for giving me permission to use your universe I will try to do it justice though if you end up reading this don't be surprised if things such as changing of species doesn't occur while I do appreciate it as a concept and whatever shadow isn't going to be your average traveller he will have some of the basic laws of the travellers but that does not mean he will follow all of them he's the acceptation not the rule_**

You know those days when you wake up fully expecting everything to go wrong? Yeah well for me that day was today and that day started with my alarm clock going of an hour early, somehow. "Ugh fuck my life I really need to get this stupid thing fixed." I groaned rubbing my temples as I pushed the button on the alarm. "Well I suppose I'm awake now I guess I should get out of my nice comfy bed and into the bitter cold of winter in 5:00 of the morning." I said to no one and just started my morning routine you know shower, eating whatever for breakfast, brush teeth, etc. that wasn't the important part, and for anyone curious I suppose I can grant you the pleasure of knowing who I was at the time Joshua John Craig currently 16 and a resident of Australia though don't expect an accent. Any who the point is I had a crappy morning. "Joshua? What are you doing up so early?" mum had asked me to which I replied with that my alarm had gone of sooner than expected. It was a school day so I was in the middle of eating when mum asked me that. I finished up preparing my stuff for school and was just hanging out fiddling with my iPod; yes I have one deal with it. And found myself just heading to school like any normal day, now you might be wondering what was so bad about that sure you got up early but you described everything else as an average day to which I reply you have a point but I haven't gotten to the point yet the day before I had downloaded season 1 and 2 of my little pony (yes I'm a brony deal with it) and when I got to school it was just a massive pain. "Math first then English, lunch, then science, and lastly another dose of mathematics yay." I said to no one as I walked up the small hill to get to school proper only to find myself accidently being sprayed by a hose by one of the grounds keepers who was just one of my personal stories background characters, Not that he didn't have a life of his own mind; it's just that he had no real bearing on me. "Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I was just…." He tried explaining himself only to have me put a hand up to say stop and I just continued walking luckily he only got my legs and I was in my uniform meaning only my legs and shoes got wet. "I don't really care dude." I called out to him over my shoulder and he just stood there dumbfounded at me brushing it of like I did I like to think though to be honest I don't know as I didn't check when I did get into school proper I was already dry thanks to the naturally hot Australian sun (I mean really from what I can tell an average day could give an American heat stroke) and just walked on up to the front of the library my normal hiding place and sore one of my 3 friends already sitting there. "Hey Ryan what up." I said sitting across from him as I pulled out my iPod and started to watch mlp when he looked up at me and then went back to watching whatever anime he had previously found during the weekend or something. After a while I felt a pulling sensation coming from within myself that seemed to try and tug me towards my iPod then suddenly everything was white, until I felt a falling sensation yeah I did say it was a pretty crappy day after all.

 ** _And done, now I am going to be honest here Joshua I kinda based on my own life and besides the crappy parts that happened those have yet to occur to me in my actual life though with my luck probably won't ever occur (even when saying this I do doubt it will ever happen the universe seems to like me for some reason) and now to be once again thankful, thank you Authora97 for letting me write a story for this universe I hope I do it justice while still leaving enough of my own brand of crazy on it._**


	2. charisma don't let me down

To sum up how I felt about falling out of the sky in one simple word. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppp." That was all I could think, all I could say as I went flying through the sky and next thing I know instincts somehow kicked in and I tried to flatten myself out to ride the air currents trying to catch myself with the air density or whatever it is that makes you fall slower, luckily it worked somehow and I had a little bit of a slower decent enough speed that actually made me question how the hell I slowed down so much. "Wait a second why am I no longer falling at break neck speeds?" I questioned as I continued to fall but at the pace of a feather you see in those old cartoons where you can't add any more wait onto something and a feather just happens to fall onto it I was really confused and just found myself questioning what the hell was going on and then I saw where I was about to land and I took a double take of it. "A castle are you series I'm in a place where castles are still a thing." Was all I got out as I suddenly fell straight to the ground with a few scrapes and cuts into a crater in the ground. "Ugh god that hurts." Was all I managed before an ass load of pony's in armour suddenly surrounded me. "In the name of princess celestia you are under arrest." One of them barked out which freaked me right the hell out and suddenly I felt myself being lifted up by an ethereal red glow that held me in place then the next thing I know I'm in the royal court being looked at by a somewhat sad looking princess. "What is this thing though has brought before us?" celestia asked one of the guards that had arrested in a tone that sounded somewhat concerned, though if it was for me or for the kingdom I had no clue. "Um that thing is could a human and that human can talk." I said freaking everyone in the court out and making the guards grip on me slip enough for me to fall to the ground. "Ok that hurt a little bit let's not do that again, I mean I've already had a crappy day why make it worst?" I said standing up and stretching out letting out a bit of a yawn showing of my teeth and revealing the tell-tale sign of a predator my fangs though as small as they are only celestia seemed to notice and even then all she did was look at them. "So where in Tartarus am I?" I asked modifying what I said so people would understand though the shocked looks on their faces didn't seem to disappear. "Thou art nothing like what we have seen before though call thyself human?" she asked making me have to think about what she was saying. "ok so could you please stop using the royal we that sort of thing will just make my head hurt trying to figure out what you're saying." I said rubbing at my temples in an attempt to help me think about what she said and once I figured it out I saw a chair that I swear wasn't there earlier and sat down on it leaning forward onto the backing. "So tell me why am I under arrest"

 ** _And done with chapter two for those of you who are interested shadow got sent back about two years after the Nightmare moon incident, and for those of you wondering yes shadow will survive to the events of mlp fim, how you might be wondering well it's going to be some magical mishaps and I just wanted to set up some things for how celestia knows what she does (shadow has seen up to season 4 he just decided to do some re-watching) and decided this was a good enough way of doing so_**


End file.
